defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Luminous Path
The Luminous Path is a guild on Defias Brotherood, undertaking chiefly 10-man raids. Description The Order The Luminous Path is a semi-religious paramilitary order dedicated to the establishment of a Horde-led peaceful equilibrium in Azeroth and Outland. It sets itself in radical opposition to the Alliance and the Scourge foremost, and ultimately against anyone opposed to the Horde’s political and spiritual objectives, serving in some ways as the new Horde’s answer to the Scarlet Crusade. The Luminous Path was formed by four front-line Horde soldiers after a particularly gruesome battle in the Barrens approximately four months after the push into Northrend.See the Luminous Path backstory for a more detailed explanation. Though its leadership has somewhat changed since, the principles remain the same, and our dedication is unwavering. The common spiritual dialogue of the order is heavily druidic: the Tauren are very well represented on the Path. The Path’s preference for and support of the Horde stems from the obvious disrespect that the Alliance has for life and for the natural world in Azeroth: the Path sees humans and dwarves as greedy and insensitive at best, and as intolerant and fascistic at worst. The order should not, however, be seen as beyond tolerance (in its great sympathy with the plight of the Forsaken, whom it welcomes as members) or pragmatic cooperation (turning a blind eye to the activities of the Royal Apothecary Society, for instance, to say nothing of the legion of Warlocks in its own ranks). And the influence of the theologies of the Holy Light is most apparent in the Path’s somewhat agathistic approach to its beliefs: a willingness to use force now to establish armistice later. Intense study and engagement with the darkest capabilities of arcane magic is thought to take place in secret at the highest levels of the Path. In the world, this translates to an organization that does not recognize the truce between Thrall and the Alliance, and is not particularly bothered by whether or not the Horde officially approves of its activities. Thórva neither seeks nor desires influence on or from Orgrimmar. What the Path undertakes, it does so independently, in the dungeons of Azeroth and Outland, on the blood-stained knolls of Hillsbrad, and wherever crimes agains the natural equilibrium and justice of the world are perpetrated. This is not a small task, and anyone of sufficient bravery and maturity is desired to undertake the journey with us. Centres of Activity The Path's official headquarters are based in Fairbreeze Village, Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas, where its ceremonial Hall is located, though it also makes use of Thalandiel House, Silvermoon City. It also maintains cloisters in Thunder Bluff and Orgrimmar. The Path has a fairly large presence in Garadaar, Nagrand, a major location for retreats and a base for the training of acolytes, as well as a more pragmatic facility in Dalaran and contacts in the Underbelly that serve as a basis from which to undertake missions in the surrounding areas. Signs and Symbols The seal of the Luminous Path is the Eye of Providence, looking down the Path to its end, the future that the Path strives to create. The Eye is often depicted glowing or radiating its light, a representation of the missionary-based nature of the Path's beliefs and activities. In addition to the Eye, Path symbolism and signage often includes the symbol of the Horde, though its usually less prominent nature is indicative of the way the Path views the current leadership of the faction that they fight for. In addition, the Luminous Path considers the green dragon aspect Ysera their patroness, her emerald dream bearing much resemblance to the vision of the world that the organization was founded on. Within the Path she is often referred to by her simplest epithet, 'The Dreamer.' Outside of the Path, her role in the beliefs and cosmology of the Luminous Path is little discussed. Hierarchy of the Luminous Path The Luminous Path has five ranks: *Illuminaire (officer) *First Luminaire (veteran raider) *Luminaire (full raider) *Aspirant (trial raider) *Luminant (social member) Alts are classed as either 'Reserve' or 'Reserve Officer', depending on their main. Notable members *Ekhan Wildmane *Thórva Lightrider *Thoradiel Lightrider *Kekrops *Iah Mistrunner *Zalmoxis *Schizzm Notes Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Religious Orders